Friends Forevermore
by Iwana
Summary: ("Yeah, he looked like a real help to me. Saving a damsel in distress. Helping you to rip off your towel, stuff like that..." - Taichi)
1. Another fight

**Friends Forevermore**

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Note: "blah blah" - talking _blah blah_ - thinking

- - - - - - - - -

"Tai, will you get that", his mother yelled from the bathroom. Taichi sighed and glared at the door from the couch.

"Kari, go get the door", he then shouted and leaned back again turning his attention back to the TV. When no Hikari answered and the doorbell kept ringing he started to get frustrated. "Kari, get the god damn door!"

"Your sister's out Tai, go get the door", his mother answered him, still in the bathroom. Taichi growled and banged the back of his head into the couch.

"What's taking you so long in there", he asked his mother without moving from his spot. The doorbell rang again, more urgently this time.

"I'm getting ready for tonight! Staff party, remember?" Taichi rolled his eyes and finally got up.

"How could I forget", he grumbled. _No wonder Kari left. She probably needed to use the toilet, but couldn't cause Mum was occupying it. _He walked slowly towards the door and it rang once more before he opened it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not deaf or any…", he stopped mid sentence and stared at the person who had been ringing his doorbell for the past five minutes, "…thing." The girl in front of him smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"You know what? Judging by how long it took you to get the door I would have guessed you actually were either deaf or just really, really, _really _slow."

"In that case I'm deaf", he replied with a grin, but that grin slowly turned into a frown. Something wasn't right.

"What's the matter Mimi?" Mimi's smile faded as she turned her gaze down to avoid his eyes. Her eyes were red shot and puffy as if she had been crying. She had a bag hanging over her shoulder and she was holding a pillow in her arms, hugging it as if it was a teddy bear.

"They've been fighting again", she said glumly and closed her eyes. "They didn't even notice that I left. I don't think they've noticed yet." Taichi's expression softened as he put an arm around her shoulders and led her into the apartment. Just as they got into the living room Taichi's mother flung out of the bathroom. _About time too_, Taichi thought with a scowl.

"Kari's staying at Miyako's house tonight and dad will be working late again. There's food in the fridge but please try not to break the microwave this time. There's some numbers on the fridge you can call if something happens and…" She stopped as she noticed that there was an extra person in the room. Her stressed face lit into a bright smile as she recognized Mimi.

"Hello Mimi! Are you staying here over the night?" Taichi opened his mouth to answer but Mimi nodded her head before he could say anything. He looked at her with a frown and shrugged. Apparently, she was staying. Not that it was anything unusual; she often came to his place to spend the night there. "Wonderful! Then I don't have to worry about Tai anymore", she said and hurried out to the hall. "As I said, there's some numbers on the fridge. Don't hesitate to call. Have fun you two, and behave!" Then the door slammed shut after her and the apartment was silent again. Mimi kept her gaze downcast until a warm soft hand found it's way to her chin. Taichi tilted her head up so that she had to meet his eyes.

"Now, tell me everything."

And she did. Of course she did, he was her best friend. He was the one she always came to with her worries and problems. And he would listen and – if it was needed – give comfort and advice. And she, returning his favors, always helped him when he was down or in trouble.

"They don't even care about how I feel anymore", Mimi said as tears were brimming her eyes. "It's worse than ever. They'll have a divorce in no time, I'm sure!" Then she broke down into loud sobs. She covered her face with her hands and leaned forward, trying hard to hold back her tears. Taichi brought her to his embrace and rocked her back and forth.

"Listen, Mimi. I know you'll make it through this. I have faith in you. Maybe your parents can work this out; maybe it's just a phase. But if it isn't, and matters gets worse, then maybe the best things for them to do is to split up." Mimi pulled away from his arms and glared at him through tear filled eyes.

"How can you say such a thing", she said with a low and shaky voice.

"Don't you think so yourself? It's clear that their fights make you feel bad. They should think about what is best for you, and you should too." Mimi looked down at her hands and shook her head.

"I guess. It's just… I just want us to be a family again." He put a soothing smile on his face as he placed his hand on her shoulder and forced her to face him.

"Listen, I'm sure your parents are just going through a rough time right now. They'll make it through, and so will you." Mimi returned his smile with a faint one but kept crying.

"Yeah, you're probably right", she said but her tears wouldn't stop pouring. "I'm just so afraid. I feel so alone." It's funny, any other person than Taichi would have stared at her in a strange way for those words. Mimi Tachikawa, one of the most popular girls on Odaiba High _alone_? And Taichi would have asked the same question for just one year ago. But then something happened that changed everything. Some strange coincidences that made them realize that with each other's help they could do anything. You would have thought that it all started with Taichi helping Mimi out, just like now. Well, you're wrong. It was quite the opposite really…

-.-´-.-´-FLASHBACK-´-.-´-.-

"Yagami Taichi, are you sleeping in class again?" His teacher's screeching voice woke him up from his fabulous dream about candy and desserts and he looked around himself sleepily.

"Whaa? Have I missed anything?" His teacher put her hands on her hips and scowled at him with a threatening look.

"You wouldn't have missed a bit of my education if you wouldn't have fallen asleep", she growled and then crossed her arms. Some of the other students in the class sniggered at the scene but knew well not to let the teacher hear them. "And it's not the first time either, Yagami. I think I might have to send you down to the principal's office." His sleepy eyes widened and within seconds Taichi was fully awake. Then he was sent out of the classroom with an angry note from his teacher in his hands.

"Oh, this is just great. How did you manage to put yourself into this situation Tai", he asked himself and started to slowly walk towards the principal's office. Well, he sort of knew how he had managed. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. He sort of laid up all nights thinking. And because of that he fell asleep during classes, which made him end up with a whole lot of detentions. Finally he reached the principal's office. Well, finally isn't the right word for the occasion, since a finally is often used when you have longed for something. And I don't think any student ever has been longing to see his or hers principal. Especially not with a note about sleeping in class in your hands. Taichi gulped before he knocked at the door and awaited an answer.

"Do come in", a hoarse voice said from the other side of the door, which made Taichi gulp again. He knew exactly what a principal with a hoarse voice meant. It was a principal who had spent his entire morning yelling at poor innocent students. It was a principal who had woken up at the wrong side of his king-sized bed. He slowly opened the door and popped in his head. The principal was sitting at his desk, going through some papers. He looked up when Taichi came in and peered at him over his crescent shaped glasses.

"Do sit down, Mr. Yagami", he then said and put down the papers in front of him. Taichi nodded, closed the door and then sat down in front of the principal. Taichi reluctantly handed him the note from his teachers and tried to look as calm as possible. "Ah, yes now I remember. Sleeping in class, are we Mr. Yagami?" Taichi nodded and tried hard not to tremble under the principal's menacing gaze. "Well, that's not good, is it? That's not good at all. In fact, we have to do something about it…"

The principal looked down at his papers and then back at Taichi. "I see that your behavior is fairly good in other cases, but I'm afraid I have to give you a warning. Just one more single mistake, Mr. Yagami", the principal paused so that the words would make an impact. "I don't care what it is. And you're suspended for two months." Taichi's eyes widened. _What? He can't do this! Mum and dad are going to kill me! I'll get grounded for life! I wont even get any allowance! _ "If you stop sleeping in class however…" He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Now who could that be", he said with a frown. "Do come in!" The door opened and a head with long, chestnut hair popped in.

"Am I disturbing anything", a melodic voice asked. The principal's face softened at the sight of the young girl clad in cheerleading clothes.

"Ah! Mimi! Come in, come in. Close the door behind you." Mimi nodded and closed the door before walking up to the desk. "Now, what can I do for you on this fine day?" Mimi glanced at Taichi before turning her gaze to the principal.

"Oh! I wanted to talk to you about the cheerleading position system. Remember? I wanted the spot as the captain of the cheerleading squad", she said with a dashing smile. "I thought maybe we could discuss that now, if… That is okay with you sir?"

(A/N: I know you don't discuss these things with the principal. Er… Lets just say Mimi's gonna suck up to him so that he'll help her get the post or something. ;;)

The principal nodded with a smile and then opened his mouth to say something. He was interrupted by his phone ringing. He excused himself and picked up the phone. While he was speaking Mimi's eyes turned back to Taichi again.

"What are you doing here", she asked with a small teasing smile. "Gotten into trouble again, Yagami-senpai?" He glared at her and crossed his arms.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Mimi giggled softly and shook her head.

"Of course not!" His expression weakened.

"Okay, maybe I fell asleep a few times." Mimi's smile widened. "Okay, a lot of times." She grinned. "And now he's saying that I'll be suspended from school if I do any more mistakes!" Mimi's grin disappeared without any trace.

"What", she whispered and frowned. "They can't do that! It can't be that serious!" He blushed a little.

"Well, maybe I've fallen asleep more than a lot of times", he said sheepishly. "It's just that… I haven't been able to sleep lately." Mimi nodded and was about to say something but stopped herself when the principal cursed loudly.

"What? This is outrageous! I'll speak to him right away." He slammed the phone back to its holder and then glared at Taichi with raging fury.

"Yagami Taichi", he said with a low voice that was slowly increasing, both in speed and volume. "I had a phone call from your teacher. She said that she had found a paper on your bench signed with your autograph where you have written…" He stopped and inhaled shakily. "Obscure things about… About _me_!" Taichi's face paled. How the hell had she found that? "And not only that, there was also some notes about some kind of plan for the _1:st of April_…" Taichi grew even paler as he heard of the date. (A/N: Without any doubt some kind of naughty trick he was going to play on the principal!) "Now tell me, Yagami…. What do you have to say for yourself?" Mimi's eyes darted between the principal and Taichi. She was 100 % sure of that this was the end of Taichi's time at Odaiba High for the close future. She panicked and quickly made a decision.

"Uhm, sire. Totemo gomen nasai. It was I who wrote that", she said quickly and bit her bottom lip. Both Taichi's and the principal's eyes turned towards her. They stared at her dumbfounded. "It was meant to be a joke for Yagami-senpai, I never thought anyone would find it", she continued and even managed to fake a blush. "I'm ever so sorry. I didn't mean it." With that she turned her eyes down and trembled with her lower lip. She was putting on one hell of a show. With all this Taichi's eyes grew to the point where it started to hurt. The principal's fury calmed down and he sat back down in his seat.

"Oh", he said scratched his head. "Oh… Well that… That changes everything. Mr. Yagami, you have my most sincerest apology. And you, Miss Tachikawa. I am afraid I cannot help you with the cheerleading issue. Maybe that will teach you a lesson not to joke around about… These kind of things…" Mimi looked disappointed but nodded sadly.

"Yes sire. I understand sire. Please forgive me."

"Hm… Well, you may leave. And remember what I said Yagami. One more mistake…"

-.-´-.-´-END OF FLASHBACK-´-.-´-.-

And that's how it went. Mimi saved his life. Or at least his grades and his allowance. And Mimi got the desired position as captain of the cheerleading squad in due time, even if she had to wait half a year extra. Taichi was now on his last year in High school, ninth grade, whilst Mimi was still in eight grade. (A/N: I know the grades doesn't fit, cause in Japan you start school really early… oO Bare with my ignorance.)

"Aw, Mimi", he said and pulled her closer and hugged her as if he wanted to squeeze away all her sorrows. "At least you have me, your number one big brother!" Mimi giggled through her tears and tried to wipe them away stubbornly.

"That's true", she admitted. "What would I do without you Tai?"

"Well… Part from looking really stupid when you're trying to hug yourself…" She slapped him playfully and he laughed softly. "Lets not think about that, eh? Lets just be thankful for my existence. I know I am!" Mimi rolled her eyes, forgetting all about her parents and their stupid fights.

"You bigheaded oaf, don't think too highly of yourself. What would _you _do without _me_?"

"Eat with my mouth open, burp, leave the toilet seat up, go on panty raids in another girls house than yours and…" She slapped him again, a little bit harder this time.

"In other words, you would be an unsophisticated monster", she muttered then came to a realization. "You go on panty raids in my house, you twisted perverted little sicko", she screeched and started slapping all over while he pretended to be defenseless. _Like we always do_, he thought while receiving a particular good punch from Mimi.

Later that night, after watching one of those horror movies Japan is so famous for, Taichi decided that maybe it was time for them to make their way to bed. He prepared Hikari's bed for Mimi and then woke her up where she had fallen asleep – covering half of the couch.

"Come on Mimi you lazy bum", he said and called her by the name that she often gave him. "Lets go brush-brush our teeth and then go night-night." Mimi blinked at him, clearly not understanding a word he was saying.

"Mmm, where am I", she asked and sat up in the couch. When she finally hade woken up – or at least knew where she was and why she was there – they made their way to the bathroom.

"Here's your brush Mimi, you know what to do with it", Taichi said and put her toothbrush in her mouth and started brushing his own teeth. Mimi stared at the toothbrush for a while before she hesitantly brought it to her hair. Taichi swetdropped and stopped her right before she started applying toothpaste to her hair. She would kill him the next morning if she knew that he had let her put toothpaste into her precious hair.

"No, no! This way", he said and guided her hand towards her mouth. "Brush your teeth!" She started brushing them slowly, not really aware of what she was doing at first. Apparently the strong taste of the toothpaste made her wake up a bit because she grimaced and started brushing faster after a while.

"God I'm tired", she exclaimed when she was done. "I can barely remember waking up and going in here." Taichi shook his head. Mimi often walked and talked in her sleep, something she wasn't alone with. He also often did things in his sleep, one thing crazier than the other.

"Why am I not even surprised", he muttered as they walked to his room. Mimi slowly climbed the stairs to the top bunk and crawled onto the bed. (A/N: Can't really remember who had the top bunk, Taichi or Hikari… oO)

"Tai…"

"What now", he grumbled from his bed where he had recently wrapped himself in the covers.

"Remember the movie we watched", she asked and gulped.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember the twins that had beds like these?" Taichi saw where she was getting.

"You've got to be kidding me. It was only a movie!" But Mimi didn't listen.

"The guy in the top bunk got killed first, since the ghost always moved by the ceiling!"

"So what you're saying is that you don't want the top bunk cause you're afraid that the terrible ghosts will come and get you?" Mimi's head plopped down from the top bunk and she nodded with a terrified look.

"And? You wanna share my bed or something?" Mimi made a grimace and shook her head, her long hair swaying in the air.

"No way, that wouldn't be proper", she said and sniffed. He sighed and threw the covers off of him.

"All right you can have my bed", he said grumpily and stood up. "But, you know, the guy in the lower bunk got killed too, precisely after his brother." Mimi climbed down with a bright smile.

"Sure! But if you get killed I'll hear your girly screams, and I'll have at least a chance to get away!" Taichi swetdropped and started to climb the stairs. How do you object to arguments like that? He pulled the covers over him again and rested his head on the pillow. They smelled like a mix of detergent and Mimi. He sighed happily and closed his eyes.

"Good night Mimi." Silence. "Mimi?" A light snore was the only answer he got. _Oh, that girl… I swear, someday she'll be my death._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Waddya think?

My computer got a virus so we had to reinstall it, and everything on it disappeared. Well, luckily I had saved all my word documents and all my pics onto a cd! ;; I started thinking "which story would I miss the most if I lost them all?" Well, I couldn't pick one, but I sure do know that it wouldn't be "If they knew". Aah, that fic disgusts me. I only posted it cause it was the only finished fic I had, and I wasn't allowed to write any new ones. Screw my hand, I'm writing anyways! I got a really long review from, IMO, a really good author. Tears went "boi" when I read it. Nah, just kidding, I don't get that affected by a little criticism! Well, everything written in the review was true. Anyways, so I finally decided to delete If they knew, and post this one (and Imaginary World as well) instead! Brand new fics!

With these two fics I'm trying to write a michi that don't evolve around sex, drugs, violence or mayor depression. (And that isn't too overly giddy and mushy either)

Well, so this is supposed to be a fic about Mimi and Taichi where they are friends. Best friends even! Their lives ups and downs. I wont give the plot away, but that's the mayor idea. I wont make it too sappy, and this thing with Mimi's parents wont be too depressing, I promise! ;;

And I reheheeally appreciate constructive criticism, so just keep it coming!

Review review review!


	2. You always say that you're sorry

**Chapter 2**  
  
You always say that you're sorry  
  
Ohohoo I've got an idea! Lets bring someone in to do the disclaimer for me? Other authors do that all the time! Lets se, who shall do the review for me... Manji from BOTI? Tetsu from Peace Maker? Or maybe... What? Oh, okay. Because of my extremely low budget I may only use my own characters therefore, the person who will do today's disclaimer is... sigh None other than Mimi and Taichi's principal!  
  
Principal: Do applaud.  
  
Uhm... right. Just get on with it.  
  
Principal: Ah, yes. IwanaAiel does not own the Digimon characters in any way, and anyone who tries to sue gets detention!  
  
You tell them! Now on with the story!  
  
Principal: Do review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kyaaaaa!!!!" As if he had got a bucket of icecold water over him his eyes flew wide open at the loud scream that echoed through the apartment. Without thinking he quickly sat upright in his bed, swung his legs over the edge and heaved himself up in one fluid motion. The last thing that passed through his mind before everything went dark was that it was kind of funny that he could not feel the floor beneath his feet. The impact that he made with the floor just one second later was hard and it took him a while to find his breath again.  
  
"Kyaaaaaa!!!" Another scream pierced through the air. Taichi groaned and lifted his head carefully. Very slowly he threw a mental check on his body to see if anything was broken. Nope, everything seemed intact. He would get away with only a few bruises. He crawled up from the floor and winced as bones in his body crackled and popped worse than any breakfast cereal he had ever eaten.  
  
"Taichiiii!!!" He quickly forgot about the pain and sprinted out of his room and tried to detect the source of the loud and ear piercing sounds. He found it in the bathroom. Standing on the toilet, to be more precisely.  
  
"What's happening Mimi", he shouted at her scanning the bathroom for ghosts, mind still on the movie they saw yesterday evening. Mimi's trembling finger pointed towards something on the floor, apparently not visible for the human eye.  
  
"It's huge Taichi! Don't go near it", she sputtered with large eyes and her grip around her towel tightened. Suddenly Taichi realized that she was indeed standing on top of the toilet dressed in merely a little cloth piece made out of terry. Mimi also realized this when she saw him staring at her.  
  
"Don't look you pervert", she yelled and smacked him over the head, which caused her to nearly drop the towel. Taichi quickly spun around, his fingers in a hard grip around his nose to prevent any blood to flood out. He scanned the floor, searching the spot to which Mimi had pointed. At first he didn't see anything. But then his eyes found a small black spot on the white tile.  
  
"It's an... Insect", he said hesitantly and bent down beside it. Mimi growled and kicked him a few times in the back.  
  
"It's not an insect you doofus", she said and climbed down from the toilet and looked at the black little spot suspiciously. Taichi's face turned into a confused frown. It sure did look like an insect to him.  
  
"Then... What is it?" Mimi sighed and rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
"It's a spider! Now kill it and flush it down the toilet or something", she said and took a step backwards. Taichi slapped his head but regretted it almost immediately. Apparently he had hit his head worse than he thought when he fell out the bed.  
  
"You woke me up because of this spider", he asked, not really believing it was true. He had nearly killed himself just to rescue her from a tiny little spider?  
  
"What's going on in here?" The teenager's froze on the spot and then looked up at the speaker with wide eyes. It was Taichi's dad, clad in a robe with a steaming coffee cup in his hand.  
  
"Mimi screamed just because of a small spider. Do you know how much it hurts to fall down from the top bunk", he said, directing the last sentence to Mimi. Mimi glowered at him but didn't get the time to answer cause there was another shrilling scream that pierced through the air.  
  
"A s-sp-spider? Then why didn't you tell me, I hate spiders", Mr. Yagami stuttered and backed away from the bathroom. "Huhuhu, can't stand the little buggers", he continued and shuddered like there were spiders all over him that he was trying to get off. With a last disgusted look he turned on his heels and left for the kitchen. Mimi and Taichi swetdropped, and for a moment they both forgot the horrible spider.  
  
"Ne, Taichi-kun. You've never told me that your dad is a wuss", Mimi said with a low voice, probably afraid of that Mr. Yagami would hear her. Taichi threw a glare at her and then at the spider.  
  
"Look who's talking", he muttered and then ripped a bit of toilet paper and picked up the spider. "The poor little thing was probably more afraid of you than you were of him", he exclaimed and shoved the half-dead spider into her face.  
  
"Taichiii", she whined and pressed her back towards the wall, eyes wide in fear. "Just flush it already so I can take my shower!" Taichi mimicked her but did as she said.  
  
"Do you know how much trouble you caused just because of a little spider? I could have hurt myself really bad in that fall", he scolded her with a serious expression. Mimi suddenly looked embarrassed and she kept her gaze on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Taichi-kun, it won't happen again I swear", she said with a pout. "It's just that... I'm so terribly afraid of spiders. I've been afraid of them ever since I was little. I know that the most spiders are harmless, but I can't help myself." Taichi groaned and tried not to look at her. Be strong Yagami, don't look at her. Stay cool, show her that you're being serious this time. He opened one eye slowly and glanced at her. She was staring directly at him with the largest puppy eyes she had ever used.  
  
"Oi! Stop that! Oi! You know I can't stay mad at you when you arrgh! Okay, okay! It's okay, I'm not mad anymore. Sheesh. You take your shower now and we'll have breakfast when you're finished, all right", he said and waved his hands dismissingly. Mimi's face immediately cracked into a large smile and within seconds he was standing outside the bathroom with the door slamming shut behind his back. He sighed heavily and slumped his shoulders in defeat.  
  
"Girls, I'll never understand them. Especially not the one in there", he told himself and pointed at the bathroom door with his thumb.  
  
"Talking to yourself again sweetie?" He quickly stood up straight again as his mother came out of the kitchen. She, unlike his dad, was already dressed and looked fully awake. Hard to believe that she had been on a staff party the evening before. "I'm sure Mimi-chan don't mind that habit, but not all girls find it okay with guys who speaks to themselves. It's not... Attractive." Taichi stared at his mum, his right eye twitching.  
  
"Nani", he screeched and threw out his arms. "First of all, Mimi is my friend and that's why she accepts me as I am. Second of all, when I say friends I mean friends. Third of all, I... Hey, since when did I ask for your opinion??" His mum giggled at him and patted his head.  
  
"It's all right sweetie, I understand." She turned around to walk back into the kitchen but suddenly stopped. "But she sure is cute, isn't she?"  
  
"Nani? Who", Taichi said obliviously, thinking that his mum was really getting weird. She giggled again and nodded towards the bathroom where the shower was running.  
  
"Mimi-chan of course!" With that she left her bewildered son in the hall and returned to the kitchen. Taichi wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. His mum was always trying to get him together with some girl, more than often someone he barely knew. Lately she had started to drop hints like 'Mimi is such a great girl' and 'Mimi sure is cute', too unsubtle to not notice. In the beginning he found it really embarrassing, but lately he just got irritated.  
  
He followed his mum into the kitchen, finding her standing by the sink doing to dishes. His dad was sitting by the table reading the newspapers. Just a plain Saturday morning.  
  
"Say, how come you're so spunky today, Mum? I thought you would be half dead by now, considering that it was staff party last night." He sat down next to his father and started to weigh on the chair. His mum laughed and shook her head.  
  
"I didn't drink that much. You should know that I don't like alcohol that much Taichi", his mum replied happily and continued on with the dishes, splashing water all over the place. His dad chuckled and shook his head, probably thinking about some memory where his mum had more than likely had drunken until she passed out. Something like that.  
  
"Say, honey, didn't you and Muyashi say that you would meet around ten", the lovely wife Yagami asked her husband.  
  
"Yeah, what about it", came his reply, his eyes not leaving the newspapers.  
  
"Well, it's five past ten now." Silence. Newspaper rustling. More silence.  
  
"Damn." Within two minutes Mr. Yagami had finished his coffee, tried to get into the bathroom to find it occupied, cursed, decided to hold it, said goodbye to his adoring wife and son and left the apartment. Just a plain Saturday morning. Only a few minutes after he had left Mimi came out of the bathroom, refreshed and fully dressed.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast", she chirped and sat down across Taichi who had claimed the newspaper that his father had dropped.  
  
"Don't ask, you don't wanna know", he muttered without looking up from what he was reading. His mum, who didn't hear her son's comment, put two plates on the table with a wide smile.  
  
"I decided to try something new today", she told them and clasped her hands together. "I hope you'll like it!" Taichi didn't even grace the meal a look, while Mimi poked the food with a fork suspiciously.  
  
"Uhm, Mrs. Yagami... What is this", she asked hesitantly, her eyes staring at what looked like a leftover pizza with too much cheese.  
  
"Oh, well it's... Uhm... Well, it's like... Some sort of omelet", Mrs. Yagami said, satisfied with her answer. "Just try it, I promise that you'll love it! I just wish I could have some for myself, but I have to go now if I don't want to be late", she continued and pulled off her apron.  
  
"Where are you going mum", Taichi asked, not really sounding interested.  
  
"Oh, I'm meeting Kiarina downtown and we're going to browse the stores and such."  
  
"Oh, you're going shopping Mrs. Yagami", Mimi asked happily. Her voice always got a certain tone when she said the word 'shopping', like it was filled with some kind of awe or respect. (A/N: People say this about me! lol)  
  
"Yes, I certainly am", Mrs. Yagami said and waved at them with her husband's credit card. "Bye bye now youngsters, have a nice day!" In a flash she had left the two teenagers alone with their dish. Taichi returned to the newspapers while Mimi was staring at the food.  
  
"Er... Taichi-kun?"  
  
"Uhu."  
  
"I think it moved." Taichi looked up at her above the newspaper and then they both almost immediately broke down into a fit of laughter. "Omelet she said", Mimi squealed between the laughter. "Omelet?" It took a while before any of them could say anything else.  
  
"It doesn't look like omelet, and it sure doesn't smell like omelet... I really don't want to know how it tastes like", Taichi exclaimed and shuffled his plate across the table. "You can have mine!" Mimi dried the tears she had got from laughing too hard and shook her head.  
  
"Oh no, I must insist Taichi! You are a young growing boy, you need your energy! I'm not really that hungry at all!" Taichi laughed and took both the plates and stood up.  
  
"How about we go somewhere and eat brunch? We just have to make sure that mum doesn't see us", he said with a grin and poured the strange looking food into the trash bin. "And after that we can..."  
  
"Go shopping", Mimi screeched and jumped up from her seat. "Ooh, please Taichi! Please, please, please!" He dropped the plates into the sink and turned towards her with a look of fear.  
  
"Oh no, Mimi, please! Not shopping! Not today! Not with me!" Mimi jumped at him and latched onto his arm. "Dame! I said da-me!"  
  
"Aw, come on Taichi! Don't be such a drag", she whined with a pout. "It was such a long time since we two went shopping together! And you know that you're my best shopping partner!" Taichi felt himself panic. Of course he was her best shopping partner! He always carried all of her bags and told her that she looked beautiful whatever she put on. And of course it was a long time since they went shopping! He had been coming up with more lame excuses than he could count just to avoid shopping with her.  
  
"Uhm, b-but Mimi! It's such a lovely weather today! I figured you'd want to go to the beach or something like that!" Mimi stopped yanking his arm and looked out through the window. It was true. The sun was shining like never before and there was not a cloud in sight.  
  
"Ooh, good idea Taichi! We'll just have to stop by my house so that I can pick up my bikini!" Taichi couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief as Mimi started planning their day at the beach.  
  
"Maybe we can call Sora-chan and Yama-kun too", she exclaimed and clasped her hands together. "Ooh, and Koushi-kun and Jyou-kun and..."  
  
"Mimi, please", Taichi interrupted her planning. Sheesh she was already heading for the phone to call them up. "Can't it just be the two of us? Just for today?" Mimi stared at him as if he had grown out an extra head or something.  
  
"Ne, Taichi, are you and Sora fighting again", she asked with a suspicious look and crossed her arms over her chest. "I swear, you two can be such babies sometimes!" Taichi swetdropped and shook his head urgently.  
  
"No, it's not like that! I'm not fighting with anyone! I just want to have a calm day, a chance to relax you know... Besides, you know that Yamato probably has band practice, and Jyou is probably studying or something!" Mimi sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I just thought that it was such a long time since we all got together like that... It seems like the gang is falling apart." She looked sad for a few seconds but then perked up. "But you're right, they're all probably busy! It'll be better with just you and me", she stated and winked at him. Taichi nodded with a smile and then realized something. Alone. At the beach. Just the two of them. It would look like they were... Naah get those thoughts out of your head Yagami, you're just friends! Best friends!  
  
"Yeah, best friends", he mumbled as he looked at Mimi who was rummaging through the fridge. It's funny how history could take such turns. Just a few years ago Sora was his best girl friend but since she quitted football and took up tennis they had grown apart. And ever since that incident with the principal Mimi and he had started to grow closer. It was different with Mimi. He didn't know if it was because of that they were older now but for some reason... He never thought of Sora like a girl in that way but with Mimi... Well, it was really hard to forget that she was a girl.  
  
"Hey, you have absolutely nothing chocolate-ish in this thing", Mimi said with a pout and closed the fridge. "And your mum sure likes to make weird food." She was indicating to the leftovers from yesterday. Taichi didn't really know what it was, and he wasn't willing to make a guess. It was too scary to even look at.  
  
"Well, yeah, lets just say that you should be happy that you don't live here during longer time spans", Taichi said and closed the fridge for her. "Lets get going, I'm starving to death here!" Mimi giggled at this and followed him out to the hall.  
  
"You're always starving to death, Taichi-kun! More or less..."  
  
"So, what do you feel like?" They were now standing in a small café that served sandwiches and salads and whatnot.  
  
"I'll have a ham and cheese salad and a coke", Mimi said with a wide smile. She knew that Taichi hated it when she had salad. He knew that whatever Mimi ordered she never managed to eat it all so he usually got what was left. Thing is that he hated salads.  
  
"Aw, come on! You'll never grow up into a real man if you eat salad all the time", he whined and pulled at a strand of her hair.  
  
"Are you talking about me or yourself now Taichi?"  
  
"Actually, it was about me. Okay, I'll order two sandwiches instead then." Mimi's eyes widened.  
  
"Two, Taichi are you out of your mind? Do you know how big those things are?" Taichi grinned and patted his stomach.  
  
"I sure do! Ah yes, one ham and cheese salad and two special deluxe King sandwiches with extra cheese. And two cokes with that too, please", he ordered with a large grin on his face. "Oh, and some extra dressing for the salad!" Mimi glanced at him with a worried look.  
  
"I don't want any extra dressing Taichi! Do you know how fat you get out of stuff like that?"  
  
"Hah, you? Fat? Fat chance", he said and chuckled at his own joke. "Aw, don't worry! The dressing's not for you, it's for me!" Mimi swetdropped and smacked her forehead.  
  
"I should've known..." After they had received their orders they sat down in a booth in the back of the café. Mimi was eating slowly, just like she always did. Taichi was eating like he hadn't seen food in over a week. Like he always did.  
  
"Just remember to chew with your mouth closed, Taichi", she mumbled and took another forkful of the salad. Taichi nodded, and indeed his mouth was closed when he chewed. Not that it made his eating manners better in any way; he was just as slobby as always. Minus the fact that you didn't have to watch the food roll around in his open mouth, of course.  
  
"Say, do you think your parents have made up yet", he asked, pieces of half chewed sandwich dropping out of his mouth. Mimi made a disgusted grimace and handed him some paper.  
  
"Yeah well, maybe", she answered hesitantly dropping the paper as he refused to accept it. "But most of the times they just don't speak to each other for a while after the fight." She looked thoughtful. "Sometimes mum tries to talk but dad won't listen. He always ignore her like that." Taichi stopped chewing and just looked at her. She looked so sad. Stupid Taichi, I knew you shouldn't have said anything about it.  
  
"Uhm, are you okay", he asked and swallowed what he had in his mouth. "I'm sorry I brought it up." Mimi smiled and patted his hand that was laying on the table.  
  
"It's okay, I can handle it. Now, what I can't handle is you eating the way you do!" Taichi shrunk in his seat. "Look at this, half of the sandwiches is laying scattered on the table! And you've got dressing on your chin and your hands are all messed up too. It's a frickin' wonder that your T-shirt is still clean!" Taichi lowered his sandwich and looked embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry Mimi-chan. I was just soo hungry", he said, and tried the puppy eyes. He was no where near Mimi's league when it came to doing the puppy eyes, but he knew that he was good and that he had succeeded to pursue her a few times before.  
  
"Quit it with the puppy eyes, don't use the masters weapon against her", she ordered with an evil grin. "I was just kidding with you Taichi-kun, you can eat however you like. I know that I can't do anything about it anyways. I'm just happy that I could make you close your mouth!" Taichi grinned and nodded happily.  
  
"Thanks Mimi-chan! And since you let me eat as slobbily as I want, I will let you eat as little as you want! Even if you really look like you could need a hamburger or two... A day!" He exclaimed, not really realizing that he was stepping on a sore toe.  
  
"Do you mean that I'm too skinny", Mimi asked with death written all over her face. Her eyes had shrunk into small slits and her lips were a formed into a thin line of annoyance. Woah, I would love to see ya talk yourself out of this one Taichi boy, a mocking voice inside his head said.  
  
"Of course not", he quickly said, not really thinking of the consequences. Mimi's eyes shrunk even more.  
  
"Now you're saying that I'm too fat", she hissed, her voice barely a whisper. Taichi swetdropped. Ooh, he was in for it.  
  
"Of course not Mimi-chan! Look at you! You're perfect in any way possible! And any way impossible too", he added; just to be on the safe side. Mimi's evil death glare melted away and a warm smile grew in her face. That girl has some split personality problems... Realizing he was out of danger Taichi decided that it was safe to drink.  
  
"Aww, see! You can be sweet when you want to! Definitely boyfriend- material." The drink got stuck in his throat and threatened to come right back up again. He started to cough as if he had some sort of an asthma attack.  
  
"N-nani", he yelled, getting the attention of all the people in the café. Mimi blushed and hid herself behind her glass.  
  
"Do you always have to be such a drama queen Taichi? I didn't mean for myself, I meant for other girls! Many people say that you're single just because you're too childish and... Unboyfriend-ish." Taichi scratched his head.  
  
"I don't think there is such a word, but... Hey, waddya mean many people?" Mimi giggled and rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
"Okay, many girls say so. I think they are afraid to take contact with you cause you seem to be too childish and well... It seems as if you don't know how to treat a girl, or even less a girlfriend." Taichi frowned and took a bite of his second sandwich.  
  
"They do? Never thought of that. Never cared enough to think about it I guess. Anyways, it's not true! I spend a lot of time with you, right? And I treat you all right, don't I?" Mimi cocked her eyes to the side with sparkles in her eyes.  
  
"Of course you do Taichi-kun! There's not a single guy that treats me as nice as you! I would totally hit on you if it wasn't for Shinbo." Silence.  
  
"Shinbo?" Mimi, who immediately had realized what she had done kept her eyes on her salad while her cheeks were slowly turning pink. Taichi forgot all about his sandwich, which was very odd. Taichi never forgot his food, and especially not food he had in his hands. "Is there something that you've forgot to tell me?" Mimi blushed even harder and glanced up at him. His eyes pierced through hers, demanding an answer.  
  
"Well, you know... It's not really something you tell your best guy friend. You just don't", she tried to explain. Taichi sighed and now it was his turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"Aw come on Mimi, we tell each other everything! You have to tell me!" Mimi nodded slowly, still blushing.  
  
"Well, you know Shinbo Toriyama on your football team?" Taichi thought for a moment and his face turned into a grimace.  
  
"That clown? Don't tell me you like him", he said in a mocking tone. Mimi's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"See, this is why I don't tell you stuff like this! You always tease me and try to change my mind!" She crossed her arms and turned her face towards the window so that she didn't have to face her.  
  
"Aw, come on Mimi! Don't be like that! I mean, if you like Shinbo I like Shinbo!" She shot him an odd look. "Hehe, not in that way", he explained and swetdropped. "But are you sure? Shinbo? Do you even know the guy?" Taichi knew that Shinbo was very popular but he didn't have that great of a reputation on the football team. He was an okay player, but he didn't play fair.  
  
"I know him enough", she snapped. "Besides... Don't he look absolutely dreamy", she asked with stars in her eyes. Taichi winced. Dreamy wasn't exactly the word to describe the guy. "Demo... Taichi. Now that we're on the subject. I need your help." Taichi didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Help with what", he grumbled and took a bite of his sandwich. She inhaled some air.  
  
"Help with Shinbo."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mimi asking Taichi for help with a guy?? Chaos ahead! Hmm... Will Taichi help Mimi? Will this have any affect on their friendship? Will there be doubts? What will happen at the beach? And are Mimi's parents ever going to stop fighting? Even more important, is Taichi ever going to be not hungry?  
  
Uhm, I'm sorry it took a while for me to update! I'm just lazy I gues... ==;; Anyways, I can't promise you to be any quicker next time cause I'm going away tomorrow. I'll be gone from my computer for about a week. I don't even have time to update my other new fic, Imaginary world. But don't worry! I won't be all lazy while I'm gone! I'll write excact summaries for every chapter so that I have everything planned out! So please, be patient! Updates will come in due time! And I'll probably rewrite this chapter as soon as I can. Now, please review!


	3. Have you Noticed?

**- Have you... Noticed? -**

Hello everybody! Sorry for the late update, I've been sorta busy...

(Yeah, busy watching Chobits and Inuyasha!)

Er... Who said thaat?

Anyways, I haven't been all lazy though! I've written a chapter by chapter plan, with summaries and ideas for all chapters. So I practically know how this story will end now.

But I'm not all too happy with how it worked out, it isn't original enough. (imo)

Demo, if you want something original go read my other fic in progress Imaginary World!

No Michi there yet, but I'll try to fix that small error...

Thanks to all the rewievers! Enjoy the new chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-n-n-n-nanii?" Taichi stared at her with eyes large as melons. "You've got to be kidding me!" Mimi blushed but kept her gaze steadily locked with his.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Taichi swallowed and shook his head. "Yes or no, Taichi-kun... Can you help me?"

"It's not a question about if I'm able to help you or not", Taichi blurted but quickly regretted it. "Of course I _can_", he admitted reluctantly. "But why? It's not like you have any problems fixing a date or anything..." Mimi rolled her eyes and clasped her hands on the table.

"But this is different. I don't know him! I haven't even talked to him in like... Three months!"

"Really? And you two talked for three months ago?"

"Hai."

"About what?" Mimi cleared her throat and got the same expression as when she talked about shopping.

"'Can I borrow your pencil?'", she said with a voice that, assumingly, was supposed to sound like Shinbo's. Taichi facefaulted.

"Is that all?" Mimi shook her head.

"Of course not."

"Not?"

"Noo! Then I said 'Hai, of course', and borrowed him a pencil. And after the lesson he returned it to me and said 'arigatou'."

"Oh... I see... Well, I can't see how I can help you then."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're practically dating already!" This statement was followed by a loud Boink-sound, which in its turn was followed by a loud Cry-out-of-pain-sound.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes", Mimi muttered and raised herself from the seat. "Now come on, lets get going. We're missing out on all the good sunlight!"

**At the Tachikawa resident. **

Mimi had a look of determination as she jammed the key into the keyhole and turned it around until she was awarded with a 'click'.

"Ano... You okay Mimi", Taichi asked quietly, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. She sighed and nodded before she slowly opened the door.

"Hai, I don't think they're home anyways", she said, but kept her voice low as if there was a beast sleeping in the building. Taichi followed her into the large house and shut the wooden door behind him with such carelessness that a loud sound was produced that echoed through the whole house until it died out a few seconds later. Mimi glared at him over her shoulder.

"Eheh, it was the wind", he said sheepishly. Before she had the chance to retort to his stupid excuse Mimi was brought into a violent hug.

"Ooh, honey! I've been so worried! Where have you been?" Mimi gasped for air.

"Mum, please. Mum. I can't breathe." Mrs Tachikawa quickly let go of her daughter and giggled.

"Oops, sorry honey."

"Whatever", Mimi muttered and avoided eye contact with her mother. "Is daddy home?" Mimi's mum got a look of irritation in her always so bright and cheery face.

"No, he's at work", she answered and crossed her arms. "Don't ask me why he's working on a Saturday cause I don't want to know." Suddenly she noticed that she and her daughter wasn't alone. "Tai-kun", she squealed and threw out her arms. "Why didn't you say anything? Oh, it was such a long time since you came here!" Mimi swetdropped. Yeah, like, five days? "Can I get you anything? Pie perhaps?" Taichi had been wincing all the time because of Mrs Tachikawa's high-pitched voice, but when he heard the word pie he started to drool.

"No thanks mum, we've just eaten." Taichi glared at Mimi's back but didn't say anything. "I've spent the night at Taichi's place if you wonder mum. And now we're heading to the beach, so if you'll excuse us." With that Mimi grabbed Taichi's arm and pulled him up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door with a loud Bang that made Taichi's earlier Bang sound like a farting ant. It was a very loud Bang. Without saying anything to Taichi she started rummaging through her closet, searching for her bikini.

"Uhm... You still okay Mimi", Taichi asked after a while, looking at his friend with a worried expression. She gave him a grunt as an answer and dove deeper into her closet. Finally she came out and gasped for air.

"Found it", she muttered and tossed it at the bed and then left to get a towel. One single look at the bikini was enough to give any guy a nosebleed. Taichi decided not to look at it. He also decided that maybe it was best that he wore a blindfold at the beach if Mimi was going to wear that. She soon returned and started to pack everything necessary into a bag.

"Mimi", he spoke softly and put a hand on her arm. She stopped her violent motions and stared at the floor biting her bottom lip. "It's not your mum's fault that she and your dad is fighting", he said calmly. "Holding a grudge against her wont make anything better." Mimi glanced at him and nodded.

"Hai, I know", she sighed and closed the bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Lets go." She left through the door with Taichi staring at her retreating back. Two minutes later she came back, grumbling. "Can't go to the beach in a pair of stupid pants." She started to unbutton her jeans and was about to pull them down when she suddenly realized... "Taichi you hentai, get out of here!" He dodged her fist and quickly made it out through the door. "And take the darn popcorn with you", she continued and threw the bucket of popcorn after him. "Tch, acting like this is some darn peep show... Hah!"

She slowly started to wiggle out of her tight jeans when she suddenly heard a squeaking sound by the door.

"Ne, Taichi-kun, if you're peeping through the keyhole you'll get much more than a nosebleed." She relaxed when she heard thumping from Taichi's retreating feet and finally got out of her clothes. She slipped into a thin, pink summer dress with a flower pattern. With a final glance at her mirror reflection she took her bag again and left her room.

She found Taichi in the kitchen, sitting by the table. Her mum was sitting right across from him, watching him with delight.

"Really, if Mimi would have half of your appetite Tai-kun", she squealed with stars in her eyes as Taichi gulped down a large pie slice covered in vanilla sauce.

"If I had half his appetite I wouldn't be walking, I would be rolling", Mimi said bitterly and dipped her finger in Taichi's vanilla sauce. "Lets go hungry-boy."

"You don't want some pie", her mum tried and made a gesture to the large newly baked apple pie. _She always bakes when she and dad has an argument. I don't know if it's to make dad happy, or if it is to make me happy_, Mimi thought but then shook her head.

"We don't have any time for that. All the good spots are probably already taken on the beach so we can't afford to be any later. You finished anytime soon, Taichi-kun?" Taichi just swallowed the last piece with some difficulty.

"Hai, whenever you are Mimi-chan!" Mimi only grunted for a reply and exited the kitchen. She could hear Taichi thank her mum for the pie behind her. _Always the polite one, ne Taichi-kun?_ She put on her shoes and waited patiently for Taichi.

"What's the hurry", he wondered as he came out from the kitchen. She sighed.

"I've already told you. We can't waste all day here, we've got to get to the beach!" He looked at her for a while and then he smiled.

"Of course. Then it doesn't have anything to do with that you're still a bit mad at your mum?" Mimi stiffened but shrugged.

"Maybe", she said and tried to smile. "Lets go you lazy bum." Taichi straightened his back and saluted her.

"Ay ay, captain." With that he walked out through the door in an imitation of a soldier. A very bad imitation at that. Mimi shook her head while chuckling at her friend.

"It's hard for him to stay serious", she told herself. She took a step towards the door but then stopped again. She glanced at the kitchen door over her shoulder, her conscience giving in. She ran into the kitchen and flung her arms around her mother who was baking another pie.

"Bai bai mum", she said in a high-pitched voice that would even beat the living shit out of her mother's high notes. With that she ran out of the kitchen just as quickly as she had entered it.

"Ooh, that girl", her mother said with a happy sigh. Then she suddenly noticed something on the floor. "Mimi no baka, what have I said about shoes in the house??"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took you so long", Taichi wondered as Mimi finally came out of the house.

"I, er... Forgot the sun lotion", she said and gave him a big grin to cover her lie.

"Uhuh, sure... Train or bus?"

"Hard one... They are both unbearably hot and filled with unbearably sweaty people. Lets take the-"

"Hi kids!"

"Dad", Mimi mumbled under her breath with a not so pleased voice. "Daddy", she then squealed with a large smile and clasped her hands together while making herself ready to fire off some of those puppy-eyed looks she was so famous for. "Could you give us a ride?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're such a daddy's princess", Taichi muttered as Taichi's dad drove off, leaving them standing at the path leading straight down to the beach.

"Shut up, it got us here faster didn't it? I knew dad would agree, just so that he could avoid mum for a little while longer", she said bitterly but then flipped her frown upside down. "Lets get down there and tan, tan, tan!" Taichi swetdropped but followed the overly excited Mimi who was already skipping down the path. After a few minutes of walking they reached their destination. A long stretch of sand beach covered in... People. Mimi's right eye twitched. She spun around and grabbed Taichi's collar.

"We'll never get a spot here! We're doomed!" He raised an eyebrow and then surveyed their surroundings.

"Hm... The situation is critical, but I think if we move ourselves west we should be able to found ourselves a good spot."

"By the water?"

"By the water"

"In the sun?"

"In the sun."

"So what are we waiting for?!" Taichi swetdropped.

"You", he retorted and then started his way down the beach. Mimi followed closely in his tracks, grimacing as the hot sand made its way into her sandals. Eventually they found a spot, pretty close to the water too. Taichi ripped off his clothes (luckily he had his bathing shorts on already) without thinking and then sped away out into the water. Mimi stared at the spot where he had been standing with a twitching left eye as his clothes slowly landed on the ground.

"He's unbelievable", she mumbled and smacked her face. Mimi wasn't there to swim or play in the water. She was there for some serious tanning. But everyone knows that you the tan works better with saltwater, so Mimi slowly changed into her bikini, having trouble doing it with a towel wrapped around her. Before she knew it, it was about to slip. She opened her mouth ready to let out a loud screech but someone caught the towel in the last second.

"Need a hand?" That voice.

"Eh..." She knew that voice.

"You okay?" That masculine voice filled with... With... Masculinity.

"H-hai", Mimi stuttered and finally collected enough courage to look up. Her eyes met with his. _S-Shinbo!_ Her heart fluttered, and she felt how her cheeks grew hot.

"I noticed that you had some trouble with changing", he said, totally unembarrassed by the fact that he had just told her that he had watched her changing. Mimi shot down her gaze and nodded.

"Y-yeah... But I'm okay now! Thanks to-"

"Oi!" She stopped in her sentence and looked up. A dripping wet Taichi was standing behind Shinbo. His arms were crossed over his chest and his hair was hanging flat down on his head, making him look very different from the usual poofy Taichi.

"Hey there Yagami", Shinbo said, greeting his teammate over the shoulder. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing great. And I can see that you are as well." Mimi frowned, wondering what Taichi was talking about. She glanced down and suddenly realized that Shinbo was still holding onto the towel, the only thing that stopped her from showing her naked upper body to the whole world.

"Anoo", she said hesitantly and slowly grabbed the towel at the place were Shinbo had his hand. Their hands touched for a few seconds before he let go. "Thanks", Mimi said, and felt as if she could melt. Shinbo shot her a dazzling smile.

"No problem Mimi", he said. "See ya around." With that he left in all his glory. Mimi couldn't stop staring at him. He was so... So... Perfect! He had dark shiny hair, warm brown eyes and a slight tan that looked good on his well build body. He also had the best smile ever. Mimi didn't notice it, but her eyes were formed like little stars. Little, golden, animated stars.

"What was that all about", Taichi asked with a pout and sat down on his towel. "Was he trying to do anything perverted to you? Cause I swear, if he was, he won't live long enough to-"

"No, no! It's nothing like that! He... Helped me." Mimi blushed and started over at putting on her top. Taichi snorted and uncrossed his arms only to cross them again.

"Yeah, he looked like a real help to me. Saving a damsel in distress. Helping you to rip of your towel, stuff like that..."

"Oh, cut it out Taichi! I was just about to drop my towel and he caught it. I really owe him one. Like... A date!" Taichi laid down on the towel with his eyes closed.

"Why don't you go over to him then? He's playing volleyball not so far away from here. Maybe you can join in", he said absentmindedly, starting to relax as the sun started to dry him off.

"Good idea Taichi", Mimi squealed and tossed away her towel, finally exposing her bikini. "And you're going with me!" Taichi opened one eye just in time to see Mimi lean over and grab his arm. He yelped and closed his eyes as he let her drag him with her.

"What do you think you're doing", he whined and tried to get out of her grasp.

"I'm taking you to Shinbo, silly", she said, with a sudden determination in her voice.

"Yeah, I've already figured that out... But why do I have to go too?!" Mimi giggled and patted Taichi's arm with her free hand.

"Because _I _can't play volleyball, but _you _can!" Taichi's eyes shot open.

"Nani?!" He didn't have much more time to object. They had reached the volleyball plan. There were several nets spread over the area, but Shinbo and his friends had got one of the best ones. They were in the middle of a match when he and Mimi got there. "I won't play with those guys, you've got to be out of your mind", Taichi growled and finally got free from Mimi. He opened his mouth to let her know exactly what he thought about Shinbo but just then he realized that it was the first time he actually got a good look at Mimi in her new bikini.

Black, with baby pink details, the little thing didn't cover more than necessary. Wonder what Mr. Tachikawa thought about that thing. More importantly - _that_ thing on _his_ daughter. Taichi slapped his hand over his nose and quickly turned his gaze elsewhere. It landed on Shinbo, the same thing that had caught Mimi's gaze. Surprisingly.

"Isn't he great", Mimi beamed and clasped her hands together. "Look at him play! He's the best!" Taichi grunted and lowered his gaze to the ground. The hot sand that burned his feet was much more interesting that some stupid volleyball game.

"Hey Mimi!" Mimi squealed silently and nudged Taichi in the side.

"Noticed that he knows my name", she whispered and smiled at Shinbo who was making his way towards them.

"Wanna join us", he asked and spun the volleyball on his index finger. Mimi blushed and shot down her gaze.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I-I don't think I will... I'm not that good, you see and-"

"Pity", he said with a charming grin but then turned to Taichi. "How about you Yagami, my man? You never say no to a fair game, no?" Taichi glared at Shinbo and huffed.

"Sure why not", he answered through grinding teeth and then shot Mimi a small glare too before he got out on the plan. The game started again and Mimi sat down to watch it. She didn't really know any of the rules for volleyball; she just guessed that when one of the teams groaned, the other team had done something good. Taichi was in the opposite team of Shinbo. If Mimi had counted the groans and cheers right, it was pretty equal. But suddenly Taichi got some kind of super burst and started doing impossible shots.

In the end no one had to count. Taichi's team won easily. Shinbo wasn't all too happy.

"Humpf. Could've beaten him easily. He just got better teammates than I did", he muttered and glared at Taichi as the brunette got up to Mimi and helped her up.

"Hey, waddya mean", one of the guys that had been on his team protested. Shinbo didn't answer, he just studied the boy and girl that was standing a few meters away, apparently having some kind of argument.

"That Yagami", Shinbo muttered and looked away. "He thinks he's so cool, being the leader of the football team and all... He even has the hottest girlfriend you can find." Shinbo's words were dripping of jealousy. "Tch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see his look, Taichi", Mimi asked him angrily and pointed at Shinbo. "He was furious! Do you call that helping me get a date?!" Taichi's chin dropped into the sand.

"NANI?!" His breathing started to pace up. "I won fair and square! I can't help that he's a sore looser! And I never really agreed to help you anyways!" Mimi crossed her arms and stared at him with flaming eyes.

"I thought we were friends! I though we helped each other with everything!"

"But there are certain lines, Mimi! I can't do everything for you! I'm not your dad!" Taichi regretted the last part, but it was too late to take it back now. Mimi's eyes widened at first but then shrunk into slits.

"Are you saying that I'm spoiled? You know what, forget it. I don't even want to know what you think. I just thought I could trust you with everything Tai..." She stopped talking and suddenly got a more hurt look on her face. But before he could say anything she spun around and walked off.

"O-oi! Mimi! Hey!" He quickly followed her, crisscrossing between the tanning people that took up all walking space. "Aw come on Mimi, don't be like that", he breathed as he finally caught up with her.

"I'm not talking to you", she retorted and sat down on her towel and wrapped her arms around her legs. Taichi sat down beside her in the sand, hesitantly glancing at her once in a while. He didn't say anything though. He knew that when Mimi acted like that it was best to stay low for a while until she had cooled down a bit. Suddenly she sighed and straightened out her legs.

"I guess I'll have to do the best out of the situation." Taichi perked his ears.

"Yeah? What?"

"I'll just have to take a quick dip, work on my tan and then call dad to pick me up." Taichi turned to look at her fully.

"W-what about me", he asked meekly. Mimi didn't even answer. She just stood up plainly and walked down the beach and into the ocean. He watched her closely and decided to follow her. He knew that Mimi wasn't a good swimmer, and he kind of felt responsible for her. But he knew better than to get too close to her. He kept his distance. _This is stupid_, he thought, as he followed her slowly out into the water. _One, she isn't running into the water. You always have to run into the water! And two, I feel stupid staying here, ten meters behind her, like some kind of a bodyguard!_

Mimi lowered herself into the water. It was pretty cold, and she breathed short and shallow breaths between clenched teeth. _Ooh, that idiot Taichi. I thought he was supposed to help me, not sabotage me._ She dipped herself all the way up to her chin. She surveyed the water in front of her. A few more meters out two friends were sporting some kind of boat. They seemed to have loads of fun.

She sighed and swam halfheartedly a few more meters. She wasn't a good swimmer, but she could the basics. It's just that when she panicked she lost all sense in staying alive and all her swimming knowledge was drained away. Luckily she could reach the bottom there. Mimi paused to put down her feet just to prove it to herself. There was no bottom. She almost kept sinking but then she quickly started to work with her arms again so that she could keep her head over the surface. She felt the panic starting to wash over her, and she could almost hear the theme song for Jaws inside her head.

"K-kuso", she hissed but regretted it as she let in water into her mouth. _Why now? T-Taichi!_ But she knew that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to call for him, or for anyone else for that matter. She suddenly noticed how far out she had swam. She felt how her legs started to grow numb, and her lungs were hurting. Suddenly someone grasped her shoulders and started to pull her backwards. She let out a yelp and tried to see her savior in the corner of her eye. _Taichi!_ His face was filled with concentration as he wrapped his arms around her waist instead to get a better hold of her. In any other situation Mimi would have called him a hentai, but right now she felt like she wanted to hug him to death.

"Taichi", she mumbled as they got closer to the shore. Here she could reach the bottom. She stood up on week legs and held onto her friend for support. "I'm so sorry", she said quietly, too embarrassed to look into his eyes. She couldn't believe the things she had told him today. Replaying them in her mind she felt as if she could die. Cause now she could see that Taichi was always there for her, even if she didn't always know it. "I shouldn't have been mad at you... I had no reasons at all."

"No. No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Mimi smiled and looked up at him.

"You know what, lets do it together! Lets say sorry to each other at the exact same time, and then forget about the whole stupid thing! The volleyball, Shinbo... Yeah, everything!" Taichi frowned. Was she saying that she didn't want his help anymore?

"But..."

"No buts! On three! One... Two... Three!"

"Gomen nasai", they told each other in a choir and then highfived.

"Now lets get up there and work on that tan, Google-boy", Mimi said and started to make her way out of the water.

"Wait, Mimi! I..."

"Yeah?" She turned around and looked at him with a wide smile. The way the sun hit her just then... Taichi could have sworn she had stepped out of a lingerie catalog. He closed his mouth before he started to drool and returned her smile. _I have to be crazy, doing this for her._

"I've decided to help you win Shinbo after all." Mimi looked surprised at first but then her face was cracked in half by the largest smile ever.

"Oh, Taichi! That makes me so happy", she squealed and attacked him with one of her famous life-threatening hugs. The extra weight came too sudden and Taichi didn't have enough balance to support the both of them. With a loud splash they fell into the water, and Taichi had to take the fall. "Tihi! Gomen ne, Taichi-kun! Gomen!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahaha! Finally finished with another chapter! (Yeah, finally and finally...)

Took me quite some time. I feel a little guilty, since I know that I can whip up a new chapter in like two days... Sometimes even on a few hours in one evening.

I hope I haven't kept you waiting way too long! I'll try to update this more frequently, but it's hard... School is though... The homework's are plenty... And I'm a lazy ass... ;; Sad but true! I'll try to update this story every second week, and Imaginary world every second week.

Oh, and I know that Taichi can seem perverted at times in this story, but really... Have you read mangas / seen animes... Like... Love Hina? God, talk about perverted. Japanese people sure are fun!

Until next time, a few words of wisdom from the almighty Author:

"Don't walk in my footsteps... I walk into walls."

Good night people!


End file.
